It's Alright
by NobodyBreaksMyHeart
Summary: However, this was close to what she had wanted, and right now with Aragorn's strong arms around her and his comforting scent, it was what she needed, and for now, that was close enough. [Aragorn/OC]


Kayla

To

huntressofcatnip

Nynnil attempted to pull her legs even closer to her chest as she sat. She had the oversized cloak Aragorn had given her wrapped around her knees in an attempt to keep her warm. She knew her toes were already so far gone to the numbing cold she couldn't feel them anymore.  
She couldn't resist looking down and wiggling her toes. It was an odd sensation, she knew they were moving, she could see them, however she felt absolutely nothing. There was no feeling at all, nothing but a cool tingling in her legs from the tendons connected to her toes.  
"C'mere," it was so loud and sudden in the silent horse-drawn carriage, it caused Nynnil turned her head, her face and scrunched up in confusion. Aragorn lifted his eyes from the road every few seconds to look at her, waiting for a response. "Huh?" her still shock addled mind questioned in confusion. Aragorn playfully rolled his eyes and lifted his right arm up slightly to emphasize his when he spoke. "C'mere," he said with a smile evident in his voice. Even after everything she had been through in the last day, Nynnil couldn't withhold her disapproval.  
She slid across the seat slowly, attempting to keep her cloak wrapped around her not wanting to allow any heat to escape. As soon as her right shoulder was within reach, Nynnil felt Aragorn's fingers curl around it and physically pull her the rest of the way until she was firmly pressed to his side and could comfortably rub her arm in an attempt to warm it up.  
It was finally here, in the familiar comfort of the him and the safety of being wrapped in 's arms, that Nynnil allowed herself to cry. She didn't sob, or allow those shameful gasping noises to leave her mouth. Instead she allowed tears to silently fall and turned her head to hide her face in the crook of Aragorn's neck. She could feel him tense a split second at the contact, and then relax. "You're cold," he stated, slight wonder in his voice at the ability to feel the coldness of her nose and lips. "You're warm," she stated in return, nuzzling his warm neck, enjoying the heat that radiated off of him and warmed her all the way through.  
Once the tears, had passed Nynnil must have fallen asleep because the next morning, Aragorn was cutting the off the horse and gently shaking her shoulder. "Nynnil, wake up," his voice was light and without opening her eyes she knew his lips were close to her ear.  
She sighed happily, her body finally warming up and she attempted to be a little selfish and pretended to still be asleep. "Nynnil, I know you're awake." There was no hint in his voice that told her he was upset with her faking. In fact she could feel his arm pulling her impossibly closer to his body. She gave another content sigh before finally pulling her head up, her cheeks already missing the smooth warmth of his neck. She silently took in her surroundings. Nynnil couldn't tell, his head was turned away from her now, obviously avoiding her eyes.  
There was clearly something going on in his head, though she couldn't be sure what it was. However, she had an idea. It felt like her needed this, felt like he needed to know she was safe. The way he hadn't made a move to let go of her, not even easing his grip, like he was afraid she was going to disappear again.  
Without warning, Aragorn finally shifted. He was looking in her eyes, suddenly a fire in them. He leaned into her, their noses brushing and she was so sure he was going to kiss her, but he didn't. Just as she was about to allow her eyes to flutter shut, he cleared his throat and spoke, his voice coming out as a husky whisper. "We should get you in the palace," and he was gone, not far, but he was still gone.  
He stepped out and Nynnil leaned herself forward so Aragorn was able to pull his arm from around her. When he climbed down, he stood there. She slid the rest of the way to the end and inwardly groaned when her bare foot made contact with the cool metal of the step. As she brought her other foot out to meet the cold metal. Nynnil looked up the passageway noticing for the first time the long walkway that lead to the door. However, before she was able to step down, she felt her world tilt and she was in Aragorn's arms. "Woah," she said with a slight smile as Aragorn started up the path. She should have felt have felt awkward being carried by her husband, but she wasn't. She was half expected him to comment on the situation, but he stayed silent in his way. His grip was firm, but gentle holding her tightly to her body, but not in an uncomfortable way. She found herself marveling.  
When they finally made it up the front entrance to the door Aragorn gently put her back on her feet, though he kept his left arm locked firmly around her waist. She watched him as he unlocked the door and pushed it open for her to enter. Nynnil started out confident, but as soon as she looked through the door, the dimly lit hall hiding anyone lurking, she froze. She couldn't force herself to move. As if sensing her fear Aragorn moved his arm from her waist and instead twined his fingers with hers, pulling her along behind him. Once he had her inside he called for a lantern and someone closed the door.  
"you look like you could use a nice hot bath," he told her, gently leading her to the nearest washing room. Nynnil hadn't even noticed Aragorn had left the room until he came back and was pushing a towel into one of her hands. He then held up his other hand. "Thanks," she said, holding the towel to her chest as Aragorn nodded awkwardly and headed for the door. She turned to watch him go and raised an eyebrow when he turned once he reached the threshold. "I'll just be in our- I mean my chamber," he said pointing her in the general direction of it. She knew. She nodded her understanding with a small smile and watched him close the door.

"you look like you could use a nice hot bath," he told her, gently leading her to the nearest washing room. Nynnil hadn't even noticed Aragorn had left the room until he came back and was pushing a towel into one of her hands. He then held up his other hand. "Thanks," she said, holding the towel to her chest as Aragorn nodded awkwardly and headed for the door. She turned to watch him go and raised an eyebrow when he turned once he reached the threshold. "I'll just be in our- I mean my chamber," he said pointing her in the general direction of it. She knew. She nodded her understanding with a small smile and watched him close the door.

The water was hot. She was told to wait, but she needed the water. She stepped in with a hiss, her skin still slightly chilled from the fall weather, but the hot water soon started to sooth rather than hurt.

She spent the majority of her time in the bath just letting the hot water wash over her and warm her up. After her fingers started to turn wrinkled and she felt the true exhaustion of the last 24 hours really hit her, Nynnil washed herself up, enjoying the way the bath filled up with warmth.

Once out of the bath, Nynnil wrapped herself tightly in her towel and moved to the mirror On the wall. There was a layer of steam hanging onto the reflective surface. Nynnil looked at it a moment, tilting her head this way and that, watching how the mirror distorted her features.

Once she was sure she had studied her distorted face enough she used her hand to clear a place on the mirror to look at herself properly. She looked just as she always had, Her hair was brown and her eyes a sea of blue and green, the only mark on her snow complexion was the bruise forming on her cheek from her captor.

Finally tired enough to want to get out of the bathing room, Nynnil dressed. Before leaving she attempted to brush through her hair with her fingers, eventually giving up.

.Her voice was weary and tired, and she called put to Aragorn. A guard responded. Even though she was shook up, she was trying to keep cool headed, trying to do as Aragorn had asked and not allowed the night's events to change her, but she couldn't. Her mind was blank, not remembering the way to Aragorn's chamber.

"If you could lead me to the kings chamber, it will be appreciated."

The guard nodded and escorted her by her forearm.

She made her way slowly, her legs now heavy with fatigue. When the chamber was reached she thanked the guard and sheepishly made her way into the chamber, not bothering to knock.

He was sitting on the balcony that overlooked the city of Gondor, obviously deep in thought. Nynnil tried to be quiet, but she was sluggish and didn't have her limbering grace bestowed upon her.

He stood and turned.

"Thank you," was all she was able to get out, her eyes boring into his. The hidden meaning was there, the 'I love you' only slightly hidden, but neither commented. Now wasn't time for that, they would have their chance later. Now was the time for recovering and regrouping.

He walked over, his own fatigue showing plainly in his expression. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, allowing them to trail down her arms to grasp her hands and pull her to him.

She allowed herself to be guided by hadn't seen him, her husband, since they fought over a week ago.

Time passed quickly even as the silence dragged on. When finally she announced she would in fact be here tonight, Aragorn stood and guided her again. He said he would sleep in a nearby chair. She let him help her into bed, though did not allow him to release her hand. She followed his other hand with her eyes as he leaned forward and tucked a stray piece of hair from her face.

That thought left her when she felt the pull of his hand, attempting to separate them, however she couldn't loosen her hold, it only tightened. "Stay?" The sound almost came out like a beg when she spoke, but she didn't waver, she held her gaze strong, looking him straight in the eye. "Nynnil-" he started to say, but she soon watched his resolve shatter and he nodded his assent. "I'll be right back, I promise," he told her, slipping his hand from hers. He dug around in the a moment before dressing. Nynnil attempted to keep herself calm as she heard him moving about. Within minutes he was back, now clad in merely a pair of flannel sleep wear.

Wordlessly he shut the curtains and Nynnil attempted to follow his movement through the dark. She felt the bed dip as he sat on it and then the shifting as he moved to lay down, keeping near the edge. Nynnil of course wasted no time and pulled herself close to him, laying her head and hand on his chest, allowing the residual tension from the day slide off her when she felt strong arms wrap around her waists.

No, this wasn't how their date was supposed to go. She had pictured them in bed, yes. Both would be worn but not from being kidnapped or rescuing, but from other more pleasant activities that would have left their clothes strewn across the room only to be found the next morning in odd places.

However, this was close to what she had wanted, and right now with Aragorn's strong arms around her and his comforting scent, it was what she needed, and for now, that was close enough.

"I'm sorry," Nynnil breathed.

"I know. It's alright. I'm here. You are too."


End file.
